No Easy Way.......
by Morning
Summary: Tears, sacrifice, hopfully all the elements for a good mushy love story.


I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars. They belong to Marvel or Brentwood funnies or whom ever takes the credit for their creation. I make no money from the creation of this story; it is just my way of sharing the obsession. Oh by the way the song is by James Ingram a man with a voice so sweet it can make stone weep.

No Easy Way To Break Somebody's Heart

By Morning

He slowly packed, after 6 years he didn't have much to show for his time on this alien world. All the important things he would carry in his mind and heart. 

Vinnie would be going back to his lost love, Harley, who had been found alive and well having escape Mace's capture. She had lived on a small moon base not far from Plutark where she was able to help rescue many of her people from the enemy. With Mars salvation now a reality she would return to start with the rebuilding of her home and her life, hopefully with Vinnie being an important part of it.

Modo would also be returning home to what was left of his family. Sadly his beloved mother was not to be one of those who would greet him on his return, but his sister and both his niece and nephew, Primer and Rimfire, would be. 

And Carbine would be waiting there for him. They had fussed, fought, and argued through childhood, adolescences, young adulthood, a war, a death threat or two and being separation a few million miles, but finally they would be together. She had waited for him maybe not so much out of love but out of a loyalty to a world she had spent her whole life trying to protect and preserve. With him by her side she knew at least there was some hope for their shattered planet.

But that wasn't where his mind was at this moment. He picked up a small chestnut haired, green button-eyed, rag doll and ran his finger down the soft face with the painted smile. His heart sank thinking of the pain that tarnished the eyes of the one who'd given it to him. 

Charley and Vinnie seem to have an attraction for each other, but that never amounted to more then playful flirting. After awhile the two of them seem to find each other's company more delightful and desirable. He would need to talk about the burdens of leadership and the things that frighten him and most of the time she would simply listen offering a word of encouragement once in a while. But the best times were when they could just sit and listen to the sound of blissful silence.

They honestly tried to remain just friends sharing time, but they both knew it was getting to be more. Nothing more than holding each other, but it was enough to let them know a deep love was forming. Before they knew it, things with Limburger were finished and Mars needed he and his bros home. 

She would not come to the place where Stoker would send the ship to pick them up. She wanted to say goodbye in the place they first met, her garage. 

I held her close to me  
Coz I know she breaks so easily  
And then I told her  
Though I knew no matter how I tried to console her  
Then she'd do the best she could  
But there are times the best is no dang good  
And no matter how you try to be kind  
There's always still a part of you you'll leave behind  
When they fall apart  
There's no easy way to break somebody's heart.

They had sat alone in her small living room holding on for what had to last a lifetime. His hand moved slowly through her hair gently entwining it between his fingers as she leaned on his shoulder. He wanted to stay with her forever, tell Carbine it was over, but Charley wouldn't allow him to do that. Mars desperately needed him and along with Carbine, they could work together and it could possibly mean the saving of their battered and devastated world. A whole race, an entire planet was so much more important then the feelings of two people. Even if those feelings were that of the truest love ever to have grace the universe.  
  
_I lied and told her she'll be fine  
Though we both knew it was just a lie  
I had to do it   
Coz I had said anything to help me get through it.  
And she reached out for my hand   
And her simple touch was more than I could stand   
And I had to turn away coz I knew   
All the hurt that she was feeling, I was feeling too  
When they fall apart   
There's no easy way to break somebody's heart._

He had known bravery in many forms, but nothing like what was in her jade eyes, as the tears she so courageously tried to keep from falling, drenched his shoulder. Why was she making it so easy for him, taking all the hurt, making him return to the arms of another woman, letting her own heart deal with the loneliness and sorrow that would follow when he walked out of her life.

She could've gotten angry  
And made me feel like a guilty child  
But I realized that never was her style  
I wanted her to hurt me   
And not treat me like a friend  
I wanted her to say "there'd be someday   
I'd come crawling on my knees to ask her back again"  
But she acted like a lady till the end  
Oh, what a lady!

Her last words were of how proud she was to have known him, how fortunate she was to have loved him if only for a short time. She even told him to be more patient with Carbine, to try and make their lives together the best it could possibly be then she kissed his cheek softly, pushed his specks back up on his face and made him leave with out looking back. 

_  
_  
_I thought that she'd break down  
But she smiled at me and never made a sound  
And I guess she understood in her way  
Coz her silence told me everything she could not say  
When they fall apart  
There's easy way to break  
There's just no easy way  
There's no easy way to break somebody's heart..._  
  


Hey Throttle, you ready for that long trip back home." Modo slapped him on his back trying to evoke a smile on the face of his anything but happy partner.

"You think she'll be okay, Modo?" He said not taking his eyes from the little doll. 

"Charley is a very special lady, bro. I don't know many women who would make the sacrifice she did. Yeah, I know she'll be okay, in time. We'd better get to where the ships gonna pick us up, we got a whole planet to start fixin' up."

"Yeah, I guess that's what all this was for." He closed his eyes and briefly rubbed the little doll against his cheek before safely tucking it inside his bag which he strapped to the back of his bike. He took one last look around the scoreboard then climbed on his bike, gunned the motor and left to hoping Modo didn't see him wipe the last tear from his eyes.

                                                                                *****

Charley's life did go on, nothing Earth shattering just one woman trying to make a living the best way she knew how. Was there a day she didn't think about him? No, but she could smile knowing he was where he belonged. She sat quietly looking up at the small pink sparkle in the sky hoping that he'd found happiness and that Mars was becoming what they had all sacrificed so much for it to be.

Suddenly she heard a rumbling coming from down in the garage. She got up and cautiously peeked down through the trap door in her bedroom. Delight filled her heart as she recognized the red racer that had pulled in followed by two regulation freedom fighter bikes and the faithful gray and black huge cycle called affectionately by her owner as, Lil' Darlin'.

"Hey Charley girl we're home," Vinnie bellowed removing his helmet and looking toward the stairs that lead to the upper level.

Charley bolted up and flew down the stairs throwing herself into Vinnie's arms. He hugged her warmly just as elated to see her again.

"What are you doing here? I have missed you guys so much," she hugged him tighter laughing and crying all at the same time.

"Don't I get some love?" Modo smiled as he removed his helmet and held out his arm.

Charley released Vinnie and ran to hug the big gray Martians neck kissing him lovingly on the cheek. 

She looked around and saw that Throttle wasn't with them but tried hard not to ask, why?

The two other riders took off their helmets and to Charley's further delight it was Harley and another pale gray, furred, young woman. 

"Well so I finally get to meet the famous Charlene Davidson," Harley smiled holding out a hand.

Charley took hold of it and returned the smile, "I don't know about the famous part, but I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"Oh and Charley Ma'am, I'd like you to meet my new wife. Haze, this is the pretty lady that saved our hides and made it possible for us to get back home," Modo said proudly as he got off his bike and walked over to the young woman helping her off her cycle.

She didn't wait for Charley to hold out a hand but walked over and embraced her, "Thank you dearest Charley, for sending him back to me. I can never thank you enough."

Charley was blushing so hard she put a tomato to shame, "I think they might have over exaggerated my importance, but what ever I was able to do it was my honor."

"Yeah she was okay when we let her help, but with out me, none of us would have beat old bait butt," Vinnie bragged.

"Vincent, please," Harley scolded giving Vinnie a look that made him put his arms down and shrug just a little.

It's okay Harley, it wouldn't be a proper home coming with out that ego," Charley chuckled. "Come on and make your selves comfortable and I'll fix every body some hot dogs and I just happen to have a case or two of root beer still stashed away. Then you can tell how every one is doing and how Mars is recovering.

After Modo and Vinnie pigged out not having lost a bit of their enormous appetites and the ladies dined, the small group settled in Charley's upstairs living room.

They talked about how Stoker was appointed as the head of the Martian high consul, making sure that the government was run to the benefit of all Mars inhabitance and that all those who had betrayed Mars the first time, were duly punished for their crimes against the people. 

Rimfire was promoted to head of the peacekeeping forces and it was his responsible to teach the newer generation how to properly whip tail. Everyone carefully avoided talking about Throttle and Charley still refuse to bring him up until Vinnie decide to take matters in hand, "So you wanna know what Carbine's been up to or not, Charley girl."

"But Vinnie, you promised," Harley shot him a shocked look.

"I promised not to tell her about him, I never said anything about Carbine," Vinnie smirked slyly.

"Vin, if he wanted her to know anything, he would have come with us," Modo condemn, trying to stop Vinnie from saying any more.

"No he wouldn't. You know fearless leader is noble to a fault. Besides I'm sick and tired of him draggin' around all the time. Any way the dear General has a little general running around driving every body crazy."

"It's okay Modo, I really do want to know how they are doing. I'm glad they have a family, it's what he always wanted I'm happy for them both." Charley tried to keep the smile on her face.

What them, Carbine married Scabbard about 2 months after we got back. Her and Throttle knew after spending a week together, that it wasn't going to work. If they weren't fightin' about what Mars needed, they were fightin' about everything else under the sun. They knew it was over and went their separate ways. Besides old spit and polish, Scabbard, and stick to the regulations, Carbine, deserves each other. Now they can fill Mars with a bunch of little toy soldiers." Vinnie chuckled sarcastically.

Charley looked to Modo, "Then why didn't he come with you?'

"Cause Charley ma'am, he figured that you had a whole new life by now and he didn't wanna mess anything up. He said, he hurt you once and he wasn't about to do it again."

Yeah you know him, Charley girl. He still loves ya like crazy but couldn't hope that you'd still care for him. He thought maybe old Jack be nimble and you finally hooked up, got hitched and were working on making a few little Earthers of your own."

Charley just looked at them both and slow smile crossed her face, "You guys got room for a passenger.

Are you sure you want to do this, Charley. This is our last trip to Earth. That's why Modo and Vinnie came, to say a finally good bye," Harley said making the young woman think about the choice she was about to make.

"I never really liked this neighborhood even before Limburger turned it into a perpetual target besides when you love a man, like I love him, your life is where he is."

Well enough of the mushy stuff, C-girl. Pack up what cha wanna take with ya and make it light, we're travelin' by midnight."  Vinnie jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Everything I want, is already where I'm going," Charley smiled lovingly at the thought.

                                                           *****

Throttle stood leaning against his bike looking solemnly over the horizon watching the ship land that was bringing his bros back to Mars. He knew it was their final trip from Earth and he also knew it was the end of any hope of ever seeing Charley again. Not that he could ever hope that she would have wanted to see him. Why would she, he made his decision a year ago? Yes, she was the one who insisted he leave, but he didn't give her much of a fight. After all there was Mars and Carbine and saving the world and… and …and why bother to rehash what was already done. Carbine got what she wanted and he got what he probably deserved. He took off his shades and rubbed his hand across his eyes, breathed a sad sigh, slipped the glasses back and went to greet his bros home.

He walked back into the cargo bay to see Modo, Vinnie and their ladies, unpacking the bikes. "Say, what's up T-man. You shoulda come along for the ride it was fun tooling around the old stomping grounds. And before you don't asked, Charley girl was even more of a babe then when we left her." Vinnie snickered under his breath.

"So was she happy? I mean did she find some one?" Throttle asked as he nervously ran his finger along the side of his leather vest.

"Yeah bro, I have to say she's real happy in fact she's gonna get married, probably real soon. She's really crazy about the guy and he is wild about her. I think she made a great choice." Modo added forcing himself not to burst out smiling.

"Oh, I guess that's the important thing. I'll see you guys later," The sad tan Martian walked out just barely keeping his macho persona in tack.

"You know that was really mean." Harley glared at Vinnie.

"Yes, I'm surprised that you would go along with this Modo," Haze said disappointed.

It will all be worth it in a couple of minutes," Vinnie said taking Harley in his arms. "Besides I have other things to think about, other then T mans love life." 

"For once I agree with Mr. Ego. Come on Darlin' its been a long time since we stay home alone and I owe you some serious TLC," Modo smiled kissing his wife on the cheek 

Throttle didn't want to be around any one, he wasn't so sure how long he could keep up the strong silent act and he needed a private place to break down. He walked back to his quarters and didn't even bother to turn on the light. Sitting on the bed he reached over to the nightstand, opened the drawer and took out the little rag doll with the chestnut hair and painted smile gently caressing it, "I'm always gonna love ya, Charley girl."

"I was hoping that you would, because I have the same plans." Charley walked out of the shadowed corner and into the small beam of amber light from the sunset that was creeping in through a small window.

Throttle didn't want to look up. He didn't want to believe what he'd just heard could possible have been real. All he could do was listen to his heart pound in his chest and hold tighter to the small toy in his now shaking hand.

Charley smiled and knelt down next to him placing her hands gently on his thighs. Throttle opened his eyes slowly daring to reach up and hold her face in the palm of his hand, she wasn't a phantom of his broken heart, she was real. He slid down off the bed and on to his knees pulling her close to him. Charley could feel him shaking slightly as one of his hands gently intertwined though her hair and the other wrapped around her waist still clenching the little doll.

" I thought you were getting married, I thought I lost you forever," his voice trembled through her soft hair.

She pulled back a little and reached up to take the shades from his eyes and saw tears running down his face, " I hope I am, that is if you don't mind an alien for a wife."

"An alien is some one who doesn't belong. You belong here with me forever. I almost lost you once, that's not a thing I'm ever going to allow to happen again. I love you Charlene Davidson, please be my wife."

I'd be honor Throttle… Throttle, by the way what is your last name. I have to know it if I'm going to share it," She giggled a little embarrassed having never asked him before. 

Well, for now, let's just share yours; it will take you a little while to be able to pronounce mine. He smiled as he captured her mouth and kissed her with so much love the universe trembled.

(And yes they lived happily ever after, so sue me; I'm an incurable romantic)

The End 


End file.
